bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Events
'Saint Patrick's Event 2013 (3/4/2013 - 3/17/2013) ACTIVE' The citizens of the Commons are planning to celebrate St. Patrick's Day with green drinks and merriment, but the Leprechauns they hired to help out have run off! Track down the missing Leprechauns and their brethren and then complete their tasks to make this the best St. Patrick's Day the Commons has ever seen! More quests and tasks will unlock over the course of the event as you capture more Leprechauns. This event will run until Sunday, March 17th at noon PDT. Ribbons and trophies will be awarded after the event ends. Happy whacking! Read more Valentine's Event 2013 (2/1/2013 - 2/15/2013) Concluded It's party time in the Commons! Valentines is coming up, and some citizens have taken to organizing a party for all the happy couples of the town. Help them get set-up with a variety of daily unlocked content, quests, and turn-ins. On February 14th the party will kick off and you can join the partiers for dancing! This event will run until February 15th at Noon PST. Happy Valentines Day to all you happy couples out there, and good luck with the event! Read more '' Christmas Event 2012 (12/15/2012 - 12/29/2012) Concluded It's time for Bush Whacker 2's Christmas Event! Santa and his elves need your help at the North Pole, but they're not the only ones! This event will unlock new quests for you to do almost every day! There will be a plethora of holiday related stuff to do over the next couple weeks, so try not to fall behind! This event will run until December 29th at Noon PST! ''Read more Thanksgiving Event 2012 (11/14/2012 - 11/29/2012) Concluded Feast your eyes upon our wonderful Thanksgiving Event! Find food out in the wild and bring it to the Commons to be whipped up into a magnificent Thanksgiving Feast! Some folks need your help to create their own special dishes, and one brave soul even wants you to help him preserve the turkey population. Cook long enough, and you'll even produce amazing pristine dishes that will go on display on a special table. This event will run until November 29th at noon PST! Good luck! Read more Haunted Halloween Event 2012 (10/18/2012-11/02/2012) Concluded A spooky mansion has appeared in the Commons just in time for Halloween! Find Pumpkins in the bushes. Use those Pumpkins to buy decorations. Decorate the mansion to earn Scariness. Scare the children to earn Candy. Spend the Candy to buy Halloween themed custom items for your player and your ranch. It's that easy! This spooktacular event will run until November 2nd at noon PDT! Good luck! Read more Junior Bush Whackers Event 2012 (9/27/2012-10/12/2012) Concluded Help the next generation of Bush Whackers! Welcome to the Junior Bush Whackers Event! In this event, you can help aspiring Bush Whackers learn the ropes by helping them whack bushes, mana whack, and power whack! If you bring them cardboard swords from bushes throughout the world, they'll share the spoils of their training with you. As you help them out, the Junior Bush Whackers will get more powerful and award more items with each turn-in. Use those items to buy the event's unique customization items, and help your kids be the best Bush Whackers ever! This event will run until October 12th at Noon PDT. Read more Summer Carnival 2012 (8/13/2012-8/28/2012) Concluded The Summer Carnival is in town for a limited time only! Find Carnival Tickets in bushes and use them to play all the available Carnival Games! Earn Prize Tokens for playing, and use those to buy some of the 12 unique carnival items for you and your house! If you want, you can even get friends to rig the games to help you get even more Tokens! All the Carnival Games will unlock periodically during the first week of the event. This event will run until August 27th at Noon PDT! Good luck! Read more Patriot Event 2012 (6/28/2012 - 7/12/2012) Concluded Welcome to the Patriot Event, which celebrates Canada Day and the Fourth of July! Every bush in the world now has a chance to drop fireworks and raw meat, which you can bring to the Commons to launch and cook. Earn Celebration Tokens and Patriot Points for doing so; use your Tokens to buy special event items, and collect Patriot Points to earn ribbons! Read more Spring Event 2012 (5/14/2012 - 5/28/2012) Concluded Spring is here in the land of Bush Whacker and it's time to grow a spring garden! Every bush in the world now has a chance to contain seeds in addition to it's normal loot. Plant the seeds at the event area in the Commons to grow flowers and decorate your spring garden! Read more Category:Events